Winding road
by Yukis and Anzus playground
Summary: The story is about RanaOC and the fact that she 'has to be' the manager the Seigaku tennis team apparently needs so badly... It follows her life and partly thoughts, along with some other POV's. It might or might not be EijiOC FujiOC KaidoOC MomoOC


This is just an 'intro' to the story so it's quite boring... I've never been a person to write much, even though I like writing. Only did a few tries with boyxboy stories so I decided now to try a story with an original character as the main one for a change.

Also, I'm not a native speaker of English so please don't mind my mistakes, my grammar can get quite crappy at times.

And the -'s are for end of sequences and starts of new ones...

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, it's just my current obsession as I started reading the manga... I just own Rana and her family... and other unimportant OC's (which will remain un-named in majority).

------------------------------

»Raaaanaaaa-chaaaan! Hoi! Wait up, nya!« an engergetic red haired boy called after a pettite girl that was moving towards the exit of their school. Hearing him, the girl ceased her movement and sighed, waiting up for the older boy to catch up to her. »How can I help you Kikamaru-senpai?« she questioned him as he reached her, »Umm... Well... Momo-chan said you are familiar with tennis, and we need a manager for our tennis team.« he explained her, she frowned »I'm sure there are plenty of people interested for that position, you certanly don't need specially me.« smiling he answered: »There were a few 1st years that wanted to do it, but Ryuzaki-sensei said she wanted a 2nd year doing it, one who could be serious about it and then Momo-chan thought of you, he said you're really serious and your glare rivals that of Kaidoh, nya!« this of course made her give a demonstration of her glare, giggling a bit Kikamaru continued »With this glare of yours you can keep Ochibis and Bochous fan clubs in line, nya.!« sighing again and wondering why she had to be bothered Rana takes a step towards the exit »I'm sorry Kikamaru-sempai, but I don't have time for things like that, I'm afraid you will have to find someone else for your club.« Giving a small wave she made her way home leaving Kikamaru ponedring how he was to explain his faliure to attain her as a manager to the team. After a few moments alone he shrugged and also went out of school to go to the courts where he had practise.

------------------------------

Rana didn't live far away from the school, it was only a few blocks. While making her way home she was thinking about the short conversation that took part not so long ago, she thought too much about everything, like always. Why would the team want her as a manager anyway? If she'd look in the mirror she'd see her gray-blue eyes looking back at her in dis-interest and full of boredom. It was plain illogical to her why, even though they apparently knew she used to play tennis, they'd want her to take upon that position. Giving out her third sigh of the day, she thought that maybe being the manager wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, as she wasn't really social maybe she could make more friends that way? But she already said no to Kikamaru-senpai, so it was too late anyway...

Arriving at her home's door step she entered.

------------------------------

Meanwhile at the school's courts Kikamaru Eiji was being quite silent and less jumpy then his usual self. Momoshiro inquired him on that »Hey, Kikamaru, why the long face?« Looking up at him he replied »I just talked with Rana-chan... She doesn't want to be our manager. It makes me sad, nya.« that made Momoshiro try to console him with patting him on his head, then Kaidoh, who was near them added in »Why did you go ask her anyway? I told Momoshiro that she wouldn't agree to it.« glaring Momoshiro replied angry »Shut it snake, it's not like you know her any better then me! We're both her classmates and I'm sure we can persuade her to be the manager.« that in turn made Kaidoh glare back forcefully »That's exactly it, neither of us know her practically at all, she might be our classmate for the 2nd year already, but we're clue-less about her, like she is most likely about us. Would you want to work with a team of people that are strangers to you or you barely know?« that shut Momoshiro up. But it just made Kikamaru more thoughtfull and sad, he disliked the idea of being viewed as a stranger when he saw someone as a friend, then he got an idea and brightened up a bit »I'm going to make friends with her, nyaaa! And I will also get her to like all of us. This is now Kikamaru's Mish!« he gleamed, making both of his friends sweatdrop. Their marry talk was interrupted by their capitan taking notice of their slaking, which he of course didn't like at all. »The three of you, 20 laps around the courts.« was his unforgiving demand.

------------------------------

Finishing all of her homework Rana sat on her bed, in her right hand she held a brush with which she was taking care of her long blonde hair. They were her only treasure as she wasn't particulary pretty or had any interesting facial traits. Her eyes were longingly falling on her green Willson tennis racquet in the corner of her room, she hadn't played tennis in almost 6 months and the request she got from Kikamaru-senpai remided her of how much she missed playing it. Not that she was great or anything, she simply enjoyed playing, to her it wasn't much about competiton or how she would beat someone in it. Drowning in some pleasant and unpleasant memories she suddenly decided it was maybe time for her to call her old trainer and start playing again... But was she really ready to take that step?

With doubts in her thoughts she slowly faded away to sleep, tiredness of everything taking her in more then she could've expected it to. She had a more or less shallow sleep without disturbances, that is untill her mother called her because dinner was ready. Blinking a few times she streched a bit and got up and went to the dining room to eat before her mom would have a fit about her being late for dinner.

------------------------------

After dinner she decided to take a short walk to the park nearby it was September so it was still relatively warm, but the evenings were a bit chilly. »Don't be too late Rana, it's unwise to walk around alone at night.« her mom warned her. Nodding Rana made her way our.

------------------------------

The park was really pretty in her opinion, it was nice to have trees and grass near her house, she felt at ease in the nature, more so then around people. It was practically empty just here and there she could notice a pair lovingly holding hands taking a romantic walk. She moved towards the edge of the park where a small lake was present, she always sat on one of the benches that looked towards it. She liked calling this spot hers in her mind, it was relaxing just to be sitting there and looking at the clear surface of the water and the birds sliding on it. In the distance she heard running footsteps, which wasn't unusual as the park was a popular place for people to actively run, she did it two or three times before as well. The sound of the person running got nearer, but as it was behind her she didn't bother to turn around.

The runner stopped when he saw the long blonde hair of a person sitting on the bench, it seemed familiar so he tried calling her »Rana-chan, is that you?« hearing her name and the familiar voice she turned around »Oh, ohayo Kaidoh-kun.« she greeted recognizing her classmate »What are you doing running here? I thought you lived quite a bit away from here.« she politely inquired »I run every evening for 10km, I usually run here in the mornings but I decided to go in the evening today.« he replied examining her »And yourself Rana-chan? Isn't it too dangerous for a girl to be alone in a park this late?« he gave her a dissapproving look to which she shrinked back a little »I'm used to go here alone and I wasn't going to stay for much longer. My house is just 2min away from here anyway.« she said in a defensive manner, Kaidoh glared »I will accompany you. It isn't proper for a girl to walk around alone.« sighing in defeat she got up, she wasn't a person that liked picking fights with anyone so she let him take her home.

------------------------------

Like she said the distance really was short and once there Kaidoh gave her a »Ja ne« and continued with his running. It seemed to her that Kaidoh was brought up in an old fashioned family most likely, with the way he reacted to her being alone in the park. Shrugging it off she entered and after telling her mom she was back moved in her room. After washing her teeth and changing into PJ's she took a book from her shelf that she was currently reading and lied down in her bed with the book in her hands. She didn't know if she was reading for 1 or maybe 2 hours but after some time her eyes started drifting together and she was unable to continue reading, putting the book on the nightstand and putting the small lamp off she slept in.

------------------------------

»Wake up baka, wake up baka, wake up baka...« Rana's alarm clock was ringing in a 'cute' way. Tired and really not feeling like getting up she just pressed the 'snooze' button and turned around. But she had no luck with her wish to continue sleeping as her mother called her in a not too happy voice »Did you get up yet Rana? It's already 7:20 you should hurry up and get ready.« slowly she sat up and tentatively opened her eyes to get them accostumed to the brightness »I'm up mom, I'll be in the kitchen in a bit, can you make me some tea?« Not waiting to hear the respone she entered the bathroom and got ready. Still sleepy she took her school's uniform and put it on. Then she went to the kitchen and a smell of her favorite berry tea reached her nose, the cup was waiting for her on the small kitchen table. »Thank you for the tea mom.« she shouted getting a distant reply of no problem. After drinking it up she took her school bag and left for school.

------------------------------

Even with her liking of sleeping long in the mornings she was rarely late for class. But this morning it had taken her longer to get ready then normally so she was in a hurry to get to class on time. As she was practically running already she suddenly noticed another person running (probably late as well) appearing in front of her. Unable to stop herself at such a short distance she rammed the person and fell on top of him. Quickly getting up she flushed in embarrassment "I'm really sorry! Are you hurt?" when he got up she noticed it was Kikamaru-sempai she ran into "It's okay, nya! Neither of us was watching and we crashed." He smiled at her then instantly changing his face into a serious one "We're late for class, we better hurry, nya! I'll talk to you later Rana-chan" he waved and ran off at a higher speed then before, making her remember her lateness again. Panicking she went back to running herself.

------------------------------

Unfortunately she ended up being 5 minutes late to class and her teacher scolded her, threatening that she would give her detention if it happened again. It was English class and their teacher seemed to be in quite a bad mood for some reason, excusing herself for the lateness she took her seat next to Momoshiro in the 2nd row. She wasn't the best in class at English but she couldn't say that she was bad at it, so she usually just took notes and did the exercises she had to without communicating with others. But it seemed this time she wouldn't be left to do how she normally did as Momoshiro started talking to her "Hey Rana-chan, why don't you want to be our manager?" a bit annoyed by the mixture being late and wishing to be left in peace (thoughts of debating the option of being the manager of the previous day already forgotten) she just glared in response to the question, a bit taken aback Momoshiro gives out a small nervous laugh "Don't glare, we just would really like you to be our manager, you're always such a responsible and organized person." With a more silent voice he added "And besides Kikamaru decided that he won't stop bugging you before you agree to It." That took her by surprise so the glare faded from her face and she just blankly stared at him. But the chatter was noticed by the teacher and in her already bad mood it made her shout out "Momoshiro, Rana, detention after school." She scowled at them "You should know better but to be chatting in my class instead of doing your work." Momoshiro tried to protest to the detention, saying that he had practise but the teacher was inexorable, Rana didn't even bother complaining, as she didn't really care.

------------------------------

The next periods went by quickly for Rana, she was lost in her world of thoughts, but at least Momoshiro wasn't pressuring her about the manager thing anymore so she was fairly happy with the school day till then. Soon enough it was time for Lunch, because of her antisocial ness she took seat alone at a table in the corner of the school's cafeteria. Slowly she was eating an apple by herself, until someone covered her eyes "Guess who, nya." Debating weather she should sigh or just tell him to get lost she said: "Kikamaru-sempai, I'm eating so would you please not play games like this while I do?" he lowered his arms and sat across her with his lunch wearing a pout on his face "You're so mean to me Rana-chan." He said dramatically putting his hands roughly where his heart was, earning him a glare from her "Anyways, I decided that I want you to be our manager no matter what, 'cause we're friends and I like Rana-chan!" that made her laugh "Friends? I don't know you well Kikamaru-sempai so calling us friends would be pushing it." Came her silent sarcastic remark.

"Oh, is that your girlfriend Kikamaru?" a new person joined them, a pretty 3rd year with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a mysterious smile. "Oh… no, no Fujiko! She's Rana-chan, our soon-to-be new manager, nya." He grinned at his friend, while Rana just glared at the newcomer for calling her Kikamaru-sempais girlfriend. Directing himself towards her Fuji smiled even broader "Nice to meet you Rana-chan, I am Fuji Shusuke." Deciding it was impolite to glare at him like that she forced a smile "Nice to meet you too Fuji-sempai." Kikamaru seemed to have found your 'change of heart' amusing because he started laughing "Ne, Fujiko, you've charmed her already, now she'll surely accept to be our manager!" deciding it was a waste to glare at the hyperactive boy she just sighed and went back to munch on her apple. Fuji sat down at the table as well and was chatting with Kikamaru while Rana ignored both. She was thinking about the job as manager again, it seemed to her like they were all conspired against her and she didn't have a choice if she wanted to do it or not. Disliking the idea to have to bother with all of them trying to convince her to do it, she just gave in. "Ok, I'll be your manager."

------------------------------

End of intro.


End file.
